


Those We Serve

by lha



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Background - Freeform, Conflict, Gen, Insight, Neighbors, Nightmares, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: Set in the 6 months between The Battle of The Binary Stars and Context is for KingsSaru had served beneath one captain whom he'd failed.  Now he has a second chance and while it may not be easy, he's determined to do his best.





	1. Chapter 1

Saru had taken an oath when he had joined Starfleet and had renewed it again when he had become an officer. Oaths were not something particularly prevalent within his own culture, but that did not mean he had not taken his commitment seriously. This was nothing however, compared to the intensity of the less formal commitment that was made to one’s captain. He had never been able to serve directly beneath Captain Georgiou but he had still made a commitment to her, and he had in turn let her down. He would not make the same mistake again.

The start of the war had resulted in such a loss of life that almost as soon as there was a pause in the action, there was a flurry of promotions and an equally drastic number of reassignments. Orders were being issued left and right without most of the ceremony that usually accompanied them and that being the case, Lieutenant Commander Saru was more than slightly surprised to be summoned to Headquarters. He knew that Burnham’s trial had been conducted with all possible haste, and he had given his full testimony before then so he didn’t think it was in relation to the events aboard the Shenzhou so he could only assume that it was in relation to his next posting.

“What do you know about the USS Buran?” Admiral Cornwell asked, once they’d been introduced and seated.

“She was lost with all hands at the Battle of the Binary Stars.”

“Not quite all hands,” she said watching him carefully. 

“What I’m about to tell you is not classified, but it is information that I expect you to treat with discretion.”

“Of course Admiral,” he agreed readily.

“Captain Lorca was in command of the Buran. He and several of his crew were captured when their ship was invaded and removed to a nearby Klingon vessel. When he saw an opportunity, Captain Lorca escaped in a Klingon shuttle and, judging the capture of his ship and crew to be inevitable, destroyed the Buran.” Saru had long learnt that when he was not certain of his thoughts, it was often better to stay silent and so he said nothing for several moments.

“Captain Lorca made a difficult call in what must have been a trying situation,” he said eventually, “and no doubt that decision will have been assessed by his superior officers.”

“It has been. While the board did not want to openly praise his actions, they do believe he acted in the best interests of his crew.”

“Then in that instance, I assume that this meeting is in relation to Captain Lorca’s future assignment.”

“We are going to be placing the Captain in command of a science vessel that is about to come out of dock.”

“Away from the front line?” Saru asked, at once relishing the possibility but not without a pang of regret.

“To begin with perhaps. This is not your average science vessel and Gabriel Lorca is a master tactician.”

“However,” Saru provided, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“There is some… concern.”

“Understandable.”

“Captain Lorca has yet to be returned to active duty after the injuries he sustained. His sight has been damaged, and naturally he has been subject to intensive psychological treatment.” This time, Saru chose not to prompt the Admiral for further information and so the wait was perhaps longer than comfortable. “While the talents that he can bring to the fleet at this time are without question, we want an experienced officer by his side,” she said after a moment. “You would have been up for promotion to full commander shortly, even before….”

“Thank you,” he acknowledged, tilting his head a little.

“Your orders will be to take the post of First Officer on the Discovery with commensurate rank and under Captain Lorca but I wanted you to understand the situation before you accepted.”

“With respect Admiral, we are at war and I do not believe that I would be able to turn down the posting even if I was not willing to serve with Captain Lorca.”

“Would you, if you could?” Cornwell asked, and suddenly the Kelpian was very aware that this particular Admiral had come from a psychiatric background.

“I do not know for certain at this juncture,” he began carefully, “but I do not believe so.”

“That’s good enough for me, I’d like you to meet the Captain, and then there is some more information on the Discovery but that is classified so we’ll need to brief you officially. Congratulations First Officer Saru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I'm fascinated about the relationship between theses two very different men. I'm hoping to explore it further, and introduce other members of the crew over time.
> 
> Thank you for reading and as ever, I'd love to hear your thoughts here, or on twitter @LHA_again  
> Lx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saru meets his new Captian.

The first thing that Saru was aware of as he approached Captain Lorca’s office on Tranquility Base, was that the lighting level of the entire corridor had been reduced far below the Starfleet standard.

“Captain Lorca’s sensitivity is quite extreme at the moment,” Admiral Cornwell said, presumably reading his concern, “ It should improve with time however, without more extreme medical intervention it will never return to what is considered normal.”

“He is able to manage his condition with these accomodations?” 

“That I am, Commander,” a low voice commented. 

“Gabriel,” the Admiral greeted lightly, “lurking in the shadows again.” The man stepped out from the shadows at the other end of the corridor.

“I do best in the shadows these days.” His response was dry and to the point. “Commander Saru, I presume.”

“Yes, a pleasure to meet you Captain,” Saru replied. 

“Come on in, I’d like to hear your thoughts on our resident scientists latest concerns.” 

“Of course, Captain,” he agreed following the man into his office.

“Help yourself to a cookie,” the other man said, gesturing to a bowl as he walked behind the desk. Rather than sitting down however, Lorca lifted his PADDs rather than sitting down. Even when compared to the corridor, the office was dark and Saru struggled to focus on his new captain as he paced around the room. 

“Admiral Cornwell, I trust you’ve brought my new First Officer up to speed?” 

“He’s been briefed on the spore drive,” she replied calmly.

“And what Mr Saru, have you been told about me?” 

“I have read your service record Captain,” Saru admitted.

“And?”

“Stop interrogating the poor man Gabriel, I’ve told him what happened and your current sensitivity.”

“I understand that Kelpian’s have a greater tolerance for both light and dark than humans.”

“It is not so marked to normally be useful but yes, I can probably see better in this light than most humans.”

“That’s not why he was assigned to you Gabriel,” Admiral Cornwell said tersely. 

“I never suggested that it was,” Lorca responded, “Mr Saru is a scientist transferred to the Command track, that makes him perfect for this posting.” Saru tried not to preen, but appreciated the acknowledgement of his skills. “So, Mr Saru, what do you think of our venture?”

“It is a remarkable undertaking,” he said frankly.

“That it is Commander, that it is.” Lorca helped himself to a cookie. “And what about me, Mr Saru? What do you make of me?”

“Gabrel!” Cornwell chided.

“Captain Lorca,” Saru began quietly, “I believe you are a man of action. You are willing to sacrifice almost anything for the ultimate good of the Fleet and in turn the Federation. That is something to be admired, particularly at times like these.” Lorca looked at him in the gloom and said nothing for some time. 

“Welcome to the team, Commander.”

It was only several hours later when he left that First Officer, Full Commander, Saru realised that his threat ganglia had not been activated throughout the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as ever, I'd love to hear your thoughts here, or on twitter @LHA_again  
> Lx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saru has to play mediator.

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about!” Stamets railed, as soon as the door closed behind Lorca. “He has no clue, and he won’t listen!”

“The Captain has his reasons,” Saru countered calmly,

“Yes, we’ve all heard it - This is war gentlemen, well that doesn’t change the fundamental nature of science.”

“No, but it does change the nature of Starfleet Mr Stamets. I understand your frustration but as Captain Lorca has explained, the sooner we can get underway, the sooner we can…”

“But I cannot work without a team!”

“And you are not being asked to do so. You have been given the freest rein to second any member of the science and engineering division that you would like,” Saru gestured to the terminal that they had been using prior to the interruption before tempers had flared. 

“I don’t want them! There’s no one left in that lot that’s worth the deck space they take up.”

“Well the Captain has made it clear that you are to get anything or anyone that you need to help progress your research.” It was something that the Captain had made clear to Saru on numerous occasions even if it was something the two men were struggling to communicate to each other.

“Except time, my partner and my own research facilities.”

“The decisions to split you up and have you working onboard were not Captain Lorca’s and while I agree that the Captain’s attitude can be... frustrating, he only wants you to succeed.”

“Well he’s going about it a strange way,” Stamets grumbled.

“Perhaps,” Saru began, “if there’s no one else you want here, we could extend the search.” Stamets paused in his irritated PADD shuffling. 

“There is this cadet…” he began obviously intrigued by the idea. Saru gestured for the other man to continue all the while hoping that the Captain had really meant what he’d said. 

Once he had concluded the staffing meeting with Lieutenant Stamets, he set out to try and locate the Captain. With the entirety of Lunar base as well as Discovery at their disposal, this could have been something of a challenge but even in the short time he had been posted there he had a good idea. The low lighting and the sounds coming from Discovery’s gmn only confirmed his suspicions. 

“You’re taking it easy on me Landry. Again!” Saru entered the room quietly, just as the tactical officer rounding in for another bout. Both in exercise gear, they looked as though they’d been working out for some time and certainly on this occasion Landry was going at it with full conviction. He watched as they sparred, Lorca’s strength being met time and again by Landry’s speed. The extreme dimness of the room was no doubt in deference to his eyes, but the captain seemed to be following the other officer with no difficulty. It was as much a surprise to Saru, as Lorca when with an opportune move Landry flipped him to the mat and pinned him there.

“Better,” Lorca declared as she released him and offered him a hand up. “Let’s go again.”

“Excuse me for interrupting, Captain” Saru began stepping forward, “but Lieutenant Stamets and I have managed to compile a list and I would like to receive your agreement so that the requests may be sent to Headquarters with all due haste.” Lorca looked at him for a moment before he turned picked a towel up from the bench. 

“Same time tomorrow Landry,” he called behind him, “and bring the Bat’leths.”

“Aye aye Captain,” she agreed with a tight nod. 

“Right Mr Saru, what magic have you managed to work?” he asked, opening the door and allowing his eyes to adjust to it’s increased but still sub-normal lighting. It took Saru a moment to answer:

“Forgive me Captain,” he began quietly, “but is it wise to train with such weapons?”

“They are the choice of our enemy Commander, surely we should learn to fight them?” His voice was low and dangerous.

“But you… your role is not one of active engagement, Captain.”

“You can rest easy that I will not go on every raiding party, Number One. That doesn’t mean that I won’t end up fighting though, it didn’t last time.” Saru looked at the other man for a moment, his intensity tinged for a moment with a sadness that vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. “Now,” the Captain continued, striding out into the corridor, “have you tamed my favourite mycologist?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I learn about them the more I think that these two have quite a lot in common which is why they clash so much.
> 
> Thank you for reading and as ever, I'd love to hear your thoughts here, or on twitter @LHA_again  
> Lx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadet Tilly reporting for duty (which goes about as well as you'd expect)

They had been pouring over the most recent round of estimated completion dates for hours. Saru was discovering that he quite enjoyed the administration of a ship preparing to launch for the first time however, it was increasingly plain to see that his Captain did not. Lorca seemed to find every delay, however justified, a personal affront. There was progress being made though; they had moved their offices onboard, the crew were arriving by the droves now and they were due to move into crew quarters and take the ship out for long range testing next week. Still, this sitting still and wading through reports did not seem to be something that his Captain enjoyed. 

Saru was uncertain as to whether it was just that Lorca had never been fond of this part of his duties or if this too was a consequence of the damage to his eyes. While in this regard there seemed to have been progress as well, the base level of light the Captain found tolerable had certainly increased in the intervening weeks, as their session had progressed he had decreased the illumination in his ready room twice so that they were sitting in near darkness once again.

They were working through the latest update from the quartermaster when the door chime sounded;

“Enter,” the Captain instructed absently and the door slid open to admit someone.

“Cadet Tilly reporting for…. Oh, lights!” It happened so fast that even as Saru realised what she was about to do, there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Lorca cried out turning away from the door and shielding his face. 

“Lights off,” Saru said automatically stepping between the Captain and this new arrival. But almost simultaneously the young woman suddenly burst back into speech;

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t…” her flurry of apologies continued, obviously preventing the computer from hearing and actioning his instruction as the lights remained on at their default setting.

“Computer, Lights Off,” he said more forcefully as soon as she paused for breath, holding his hands up to indicate that she should remain silent. The lights immediately dropped but behind him he could still hear the increasingly ragged breathing of his commanding officer.

“I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“I think you had better…” Saru began.

“Out!” Lorca roared, with all the fierceness of a wounded beast. “Get. Out!” From what little Saru could see of Cadet Tilly she was quite clearly frozen to the spot and realising that this was unlikely to end well, he crossed the room in two easy strides took hold of her upper arm and firmly guided her out of the office.

“I…” she began again, as soon as the door had closed. Saru held up a hand and she immediately fell silent again, biting the edge of her lip.

“I am Commander Saru, First Officer. Did someone meet you when your transport came in?” 

“Well, no. So I asked someone how I could get on board and where Captain Lorca’s ready room was so that I could report for duty and they told me to…” Saru raised a hand and she stopped mid sentence.

“My apologies then, I understood that Lieutenant Stamets was going to be greeting you. If he had, no doubt he would have explained that Captain Lorca sustained an injury in the course of his duty which has left him with an extreme photosensitivity. You will find that there are areas of the station and Discovery where the lighting levels are set to accommodate this.”

“That’s terrible! Not that the lights have to low but isn’t there anything they can do? Is he always in pain? Oh, he’s going to hate me...” 

“I think it best that you report to Lieutenant Stamets,” Saru said calmly, “and perhaps allow the Captain some time to forget this incident before you attempt to greet him again.” Tilly nodded in response but it was quite clear that she was biting her tongue to save her saying more. “Crewman Jones,” Saru called, spotting the young man crossing the next junction. 

“Commander Saru, sir?” he ask.

“Please establish where Lieutenant Stamets is currently working and escort Cadet Tilly to meet him. If you would also inform the Lieutenant that I would like him to report to my office at twenty-one hundred hours this evening, I’d be most grateful.” This situation was hardly the cadet’s fault after all, and even if Stamets had been too busy he should have sent someone to collect her.

“Aye, Sir. Follow me Cadet, I’m sure he’ll be in his lab...” As the pair of them walked away, Saru took a moment to gather himself before he turned back to the door he’d so recently exited. 

When he pressed the chime there was no response but he wasn’t particularly surprised. Saru entered his override code, and was relieved when the doors released, allowing him to cautiously enter. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was that he expected to find, but when he was not yelled at for intruding he realised that this would have been less unnerving outcome. As the doors closed behind him, returning the room to only the ambient light of the distant stars he realised that he could not see the Captain. While he was waiting for his eyes to adjust, it was a quiet whimper that gave him the guidance he required to be able to isolate a huddled shape near the floor. 

“Captain?” he said quietly, approaching with caution. Lorca had folded in on himself, seeming to bury his head in his hands and almost jammed between the couch and the wall. “Captain?” he tried again, reaching out to place a hand on the other man’s shoulder but the only response he received was a strangled whimper and the shudder of the body beneath his hand. “I’m going to get medical assistance,” he said, standing and reaching for the comm panel on the desk. 

“No.” It was so quiet he almost missed it.

“Captain Lorca?” he asked hesitantly.

“No. No doctors.” His breathing was still heavy and obviously pained and he had made no effort to move. 

“Captain, I must protest…”

“Sickbay to Captain Lorca.” The comm request was professional and curt. 

“This is Commander Saru, I’m currently with the Captain,” he responded having key’d open the link. 

“Is everything alright? We’re getting some unusual readings.” 

“I’m fine,” ground out Lorca, less than convincingly, as he made to sit up. 

“Captain? This is Doctor Culber, and I can see quite plainly from here that there is something wrong. Now, are you able to come to sickbay or should I come to you?” Saru watched as the Captain breathed carefully, his eyes still scrunched shut and perspiration dripping down his ashen face. 

“I would be most grateful if you would attend us in the Captain’s Ready Room with all due haste Doctor.” 

“On my way Commander,” the Doctor replied succinctly.

“You and I are going to have words about this, Commander,” Lorca said between panting breaths. 

“Yes Captain, but I will remind you that it is a fundamental part of my role to ensure the continued well-being of my Captain and that I am only acting in your best interest.” The aborted snort of amusement he got in response was strangely reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your reviews - they really do mean the world! I have one or two other snippets that I'm planning to do in this series but if anyone has any rabbit plot bunnies then feel free to offer them up for sacrifice :)  
> Thanks for reading and do feel free to come and say hello over on twitter - @LHA_again  
> Lx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a sparring accident.

“In my office, now Commander Landry,” Saru ordered as he crossed the bridge. She stood and followed him silently. Seating himself behind his desk, in one of the few chairs on board designed to accommodate his height, he gestured to Landry to take a chair opposite. “I have read your… report, on what happened this morning, if it can be described as such.”

“It contains all the pertinent details, Commander.” Her face was was blank, her tone flat and he was once again reminded of the fact that he did not particularly like their Chief of Security. Lifting the PADD he read; 

“At oh-five-hundred hours I met Captain Lorca for a sparring session. At oh-five forty three an emergency medical transport was requested for the Captain due to injuries sustained in the course of our sparring. The gym was empty of all other personnel throughout this time.” He looked up at Landry and she raised an eyebrow. “Do you not agree that this report is a little… thin.”

“As I’ve said, it contains all the pertinent details.”

“Commander, Chief Medical Officer T’Pel’s report shows that you dislocated the Captain’s arm, broke three of his ribs and cracked his sternum.”

“It was a sparring accident.”

“While I understand it is not my specialty, I do have a basic understanding of how sparring is supposed to work, Commander. The blows are supposed to be restrained.” 

“Accidents happen during training sessions all the time.” 

“While that is undoubtedly correct, I would like to know how this particular accident came to pass.” 

“And my report tells you that. We were sparring and the Captain was injured.” Saru watched her carefully for several moments. He may not have been overly fond of the Lieutenant Commander but the Captain trusted her with his life and that in turn meant something to Saru.

“I am working on the assumption Commander Landry, that your reticence to furnish me with adequate details is not to do with any wish you might have to protect yourself,” Saru paused and when she said nothing continued. “It is my function aboard this ship to protect the Captain above all else, and I cannot do that if I am not aware of what is going on.”

“There is nothing for you to be concerned about Commander Saru,” she replied, though her tone was decidedly less hostile than it had been. 

“I could order you to tell me what happened but I think we both know that is unlikely to help the situation, so perhaps I can tell you what I think happened;” he paused watching her carefully. “You have been sparring with the Captain regularly, along with some of the more specialist members of your team. This has been going on for some time and while he has continually sought out the most challenging opponents, these matches have always been in controlled circumstances with lighting to suit his current sensitivity. The lights in the gym were on full when you left it this morning.” Saru continued to watch Landry and while she gave little away she did not object to anything he said. 

“I believe the Captain asked you to spar with him specifically in conditions he knew he would be at a disadvantage in.” Again she didn’t object. “In those conditions, the Captain would have been in severe discomfort and would likely not have been able to focus and follow your movements. He would have been blindsided and it would have been easy for you to injure him accidentally if he wasn’t blocking effectively.” Pausing he took a moment to assess the impact of his words. “That’s not what happened though is it Commander Landry?” he continued calmly.

“As you said, it would have been easy for me to misjudge.”

“But you didn’t, did you? I think that when you opened the match it was Captain Lorca who misjudged; that with his senses impaired he lost perspective on the fact that you were sparring. I think he attacked you outright and you were forced to defend yourself.” This was what the medical report and his burgeoning knowledge of the two officers told him had happened. “I think that you had to restrain him with force, that you twisted his arm behind him and he continued to fight, dislocating the shoulder himself. That you had to pin him to the ground which resulted in the damage to his ribs and sternum. Would that be closer to the truth?”

“It could have happened like that,” she acknowledged which was enough for Saru. 

“It is fortunate that you were not using bat’leths, Commander Landry,” he said standing up. “I would appreciate it if any future experiments of such a nature were conducted in more controlled conditions, is that understood Commander?”

“Yes sir,” came the clipped response. Saru didn’t believe for a minute that she wouldn’t dismiss his orders if the Captain asked her to, but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get to the end of this series before my excitement over episode 6 takes over.... oh the opportunities!  
> In any case, this chapter is a little different but I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks as always for your reviews,  
> Lx  
> Twitter: @LHA_again


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about your neighbours.

Saru woke with a start at the sound of a blood curdling scream, his threat ganglia fully extended and screaming at him in return. It took him a moment to to recognise his surroundings, the quarters he’d only moved into a few weeks before seeming particularly unfamiliar at his unexpected wakening. The chilling cry came again, distant enough that he was sure it wasn’t coming from within his own quarters but not much further away. Pushing away his sleeping fibres, he pulled himself out of his nesting pit and stood defensively for a moment trying to parse what was going on. He was on the point of calling security when there was another series of pained noises culminating in another scream and he realised what it was he was hearing. Crossing the room quickly, he stepped out into the corridor with little heed for the fact that he was wearing only his starfleet pyjamas or that his unshod hooves were clacking audibly on the floor.

It was ship’s night so regardless the lights would have been lowered, but with the Captain’s quarters next door it was rare that they were any brighter. Further down, a mussy looking Stamets, also in his sleepwear, stepped out of the next door but one.

“Is…” he gestured, to the Captain’s quarters. “Do we think he’s being murdered in there?” There was a degree of uncertainty that was not normally present in the scientist’s demeanor.

“I suspect not,” Saru responded, torn between opening the door forcefully and knowing the ire that was likely to find if did. 

“Well that’s a shame,” it was said with so little conviction that the scientist wasn’t even trying to sell his hostility, “Umm… Hugh’s on duty if…” he gestured vaguely in the direction of the lift. It was now a standing arrangement that Doctor Culbert was the medical officer best placed to deal with the captain, as it seemed that Lorca’s stubbornness did not pair well with the CMO’s Vulcan Logic. Doctor T’Pel was not in any way perturbed by this slightly unusual arrangement but had stated quite frankly that there was no advantage in compromising the quality of care their patient received because he was uncomfortable with her.

“No, I should…” Saru said, pulling himself upright and turning to face the door. He was just about to sound the chime when the door opened and revealed the Captain. 

“Gentlemen,” he greeted them tersely as he stepped out into the corridor. Lorca looked horrible, grey and translucent, but he was dressed for exercise making the commander incredibly aware of his less than formal garb. 

“Captain,” Saru began only to be cut off. 

“My apologies if I disturbed your rest,” Lorca glanced back and forth between Stamets and Saru, “it won’t happen again.” And with that he strode off down the corridor, breaking out into a jog before he disappeared around the bend. 

“Well that was totally normal,” Stamets stated dryly. 

“I’m sure that… Many of us have nights when…”

“Nightmares are one thing Commander, but… joking aside, I almost called security.”

“You… are not the only one,” Saru admitted, “however I do not feel that there is anything else for us to discuss on this matter at this time.” 

“Whatever you say Commander,” Stamets replied unconvincingly, yawning and drifting back towards the entrance to his quarters. 

Now that he was awake, Saru knew that he wouldn’t find it easy to return to his rest so, replicating himself a soothing cup of tea he decided he would comm sickbay and speak with Doctor Culber. 

“Doctor Culber is currently engaged on another call,” the computer informed him, “would you like to use emergency override?”

“Computer, who is he speaking with? Authorisation code, Saru - Beta Gamma Epsilon Six.”

“Code and voice print verified, Doctor Culber is currently speaking with Lieutenant Stamets. Do you wish to interrupt?” 

“No,” Saru said, taking his tea over to his favourite chair by the window. It was possible that the Lieutenant had contacted his partner to complain or gossip, but he did not think that was likely to be the case. He hoped, that whatever else was transpiring as they completed the final testing runs with Discovery, that perhaps, despite their bluster that the chief mycologist was beginning to have the same respect and concern for the Captain that Lorca had for Stamets. It was only a vague hope, but Saru found it encouraging. 

There wasn’t a repetition of this incident for some time, but on that occasion, someone did call security. 

“Security alert, Captain’s quarters,” Th’rell the andorian ensign on tactical reported to the Gamma shift bridge.

“Details?” he requested standing up from the central chair and approaching the station.

“There have been two reports of a disturbance; loud noises, screaming. I’ve dispatched an armed response.”

“The Captain's Life signs are registering within his quarters but are showing as erratic,” Operations reported. 

“Commander Saru to Captain Lorca. Please respond,” he waited but there was no response, “Captain Lorca, please respond.” Another pause and still, nothing. “Ops I want a complete internal scan and any anomalies reported to me immediately. Conn, same for proximity and long distance scans.”

“Aye aye, Commander.” 

“I’ll be on deck D, Ensign Th’rell. You have the bridge.” Saru was almost certain what he was going to find before he made it to the deck housing the senior officers quarters. 

“Stand down officers,” Doctor Culber was urging, standing between the armed security response and the entrance to the captain’s quarters in his sleepwear. 

“Doctor?”

“I’d like permission to enter unaccompanied.”

“Granted,” Saru said, “Security, fall back.” They complied without question, “Doctor,“ he continued, when they were less likely to be overheard, but the medic poke before he had to ask.

“I prescribed a sedative,” Culber said, “it’s possible it’s stopping him from waking up.”

“Understood Doctor, would you like me to accompany you in?”

“Stay back and don’t interfere unless you have to,” he said bluntly. “If you don’t need to, excuse yourself at the earliest opportunity.”

“Understood Doctor,” he agreed following the human through the opening door. The sounds of distress which had been audible but faint outside were much clearer within the Captain’s quarters.

“Please…” Lorca’s voice was muffled, accompanied by the sound of twisting sheets and uncoordinated thumps. 

“Captain, Captain Lorca?” Culber called, approaching the bedroom with obvious caution. 

“No! No, no, no, please no……….Ahhhhhhhhhh!” the sheer terror in that cry was enough to chill Saru’s blood and if he’d ever been fooled by the Captain’s air of disengagement then it would have been broken in that instant. 

“Captain Lorca, Gabriel, I need you to wake up.” The Doctor was careful, he perched on the edge of the bed but made sure not to lean in too close in case there was flailing fists which turned out to be a wise precaution. The still obviously unconscious man, thrashed and turned and cried out and when Culbar managed to grasp both of his arms and bring them in tight against Lorca’s own chest. Saru remained at a distance, watching as the Captain continued to struggle for several moments before his eyes sprang open. 

“Easy, I’ve got you Captain. You’re on Discovery, we’re just cruising back in past Jupiter after a …” the Doctor continued his stream of commentary and held the Captain’s arms firmly pressed against his chest until the other man visibly started to relax.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he collapsed back into the pillows. “I’m sorry, I’m Sorry, I’m Sorry....” 

“Just relax Captain, what you’re experiencing is an adverse effect of the medication I gave you earlier,” Doctor Culber continued, though Saru wondered if this was more for his benefit than Captain Lorca’s. But seeing as the doctor and patient appeared to be communicating without violence, Saru felt his duty was passed, and retreated back towards the door. 

“Stand down,” he told the security team and then once they had lowered their weapons continued, “the Captain has had an adverse reaction to medication that Doctor Culbert prescribed. He is now receiving the appropriate treatment. Dismissed,” the security team fell out and left returning to their stations. Once again leaving Stamets and Saru standing in the corridor. 

“Here we are again,” Stamets said, leaning casually up against the wall, “at least I dressed for the occasion.” By this time however, he was familiar enough with the man’s sense of humour to be unsurprised by this comment. 

“I would suggest that you return to your quarters Lieutenant, Doctor Culber may be some time but matters seem to be in hand.”

“Hmmm, so it would seem. It’s not every night that ship’s security are deployed because the Captain’s had a bad dream.” 

“To coin a phrase Lieutenant, _We are at war _, and I doubt that any of us will be the same by the time it’s over.”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering this the end of this particular ark, though I'd always caveat that I try very hard to 'Never say Never'.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for your reviews and feedback - I'm sure there will be more to discuss in the future.
> 
> Please do drop me a review, or tap me on twitter @LHA_again
> 
> Lx


End file.
